An electrical device such as a solar cell is required to have electrodes by which it can be connected to an electrical load to which it supplies electrical energy. Some architectures commonly used for solar cells have one of the electrodes disposed on the light-receiving surface of the cell, so that the electrode ideally is as small as possible to avoid the loss of efficiency that results from shadowing of the incident light. However, the electrode ideally has high electrical conductivity as well, to minimize the loss of efficiency from ohmic heating within the cell. Ordinarily, these requirements necessitate a structure that includes plural fine conductive lines.
US2013011959 discloses a method of manufacturing a solar cell electrode comprising steps of: applying onto a semiconductor substrate a conductive paste comprising (i) a conductive powder, (ii) a glass frit, (iii) ethyl cellulose as an organic polymer and (iv) a solvent comprising 30 to 85 weight percent (wt %) of 1-phenoxy-2-propanol based on the weight of the solvent; and firing the conductive paste.